


The Sting of the Wind Against Her Back

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna will do anything to save her sister, even face her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sting of the Wind Against Her Back

She could only stand and shiver. Whatever this blizzard was, it had to have been one of the most powerful in the world. When she had been younger, back when she still had her parents, she had been forced to take lessons. Most had not interested her; Elsa was the smart one of the family. Once, however, she had been captivated by reports of blizzards in lands far away. Back then, things had been different. The blizzards had been natural, not caused by Elsa (or anyone for that matter). Those lessons had been meant to inform her of the world.

But now the blizzard was here, and in Arandelle of all places.

It had to be stopped.

"Anna, how are you?" Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder. "You've just been standing there, never moving once, and staring at the door. Do you need some help getting it open? That looks like some heavy ice."

"I'm fine." Her breath fogged white in the air. "I was just thinking."

"Okay," he said. "Are you still determined to go inside all by yourself?"

Anna nodded. "I have to."

"Fine," Kristoff said.

"What?" Olaf frowned. "I want to go in!"

"Sorry, buddy," Anna said. "It's just that I don't think Elsa will want to see any of you yet. The only one that she knows for sure is me."

"Anna," Kristoff said. "Be careful, and believe me when I say that ice can be dangerous. And I don't care what you think, you can't stay in there too long. I'm giving you a few minutes maximum before I go in."

"Fair enough," she said. She could not ask for anything more. With shaking hands, she opened the door to the ice palace. Surprisingly, it was not very heavy.

The door slammed behind her, separating her from her friend's and the weather outside. Other than Elsa (wherever she was), Anna was all alone.

-

Elsa looked to her sister, wondering if she was even real. Maybe it was all a guilt induced hallucination, a small part of her reminding who and what she left behind.

But being here was better than being with Anna, better than hurting her own sister.

Again.

"What are you doing here?" She had heard what Anna first said, a heroic speech about needing her to come home. But that wasn't true, not at all. Now that her kingdom knew the truth, they would surely never want her near them again.

"I told you before!" Anna clenched her fists. "I came here for you, Elsa!"

"Why would you need me?"

"I need you to stop this blizzard!"

"What blizzard?"

"You started a blizzard!" Anna bit her lip. "Accidentally, of course. I know you would never start one on purpose." Something flashed through her eyes, another question.

"Would you, Elsa?" asked her sister's eyes.

Guilt filled her. Her sister was never supposed to come here. She had vowed to never hurt her sister again, no matter what.

"But you can stop it." Anna's voice turned confident. "I know that you can."

"No." Ice began to shoot up from the ground, and the air turned even colder. Anna would die in these temperatures if she did not get out soon.

If she had to force her sister out, for her own good of course, then Elsa would do what she had to. Her sister would have to find warmth eventually, and she would not find it here. Anna would not stay here for Elsa.

Would she?

"Why?" Anna's teeth chattered.

"Because," Elsa said, "I can't."

"You have to!"

"I don't know how to!" Elsa ground her teeth together. Why wouldn't her sister leave?

-

 

Anna did not know how to describe the pain inside of her, but she knew that it hurt.

Was this heartbreak?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

Sometime, Anna could not be sure when, Kristoff and Olaf had come in. The man had pulled her away.

Her sister had created a monster, and it has chased them out. Why would her sister ever do that?

The ache worsened the longer that she felt it.

The blizzard raged on.


End file.
